huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiffany
(credited as Lori Fischer)}} Physical Description Tiffany is very slender with medium sized breasts and long blonde hair that extends to her hips. Her expression is typically happy and has blue eyes. She tends to have her right hand behind her head (with the exception of her photos) and seems to be healthy. Her default outfit is typical school girl attire, along with a plaid skirt, matching button up top, thigh-high stocking, black shoes, and pigtails tied with ribbon. Personality "Tiffany is a university student who takes her academic work seriously and it shows on her marks. In addition to being the head cheerleader for her school, she's involved in several other extracurricular activities. She’s kind to others and cares about the people close to her. She maintains a healthy work/life balance and knows how to have fun. Tiffany does not get along with her mother Jessie and tries to stay away from her mother's lifestyle."- Game Description History "Tiffany is a college student who is studying to become a nurse. She takes her academic work very seriously and it shows on her marks. In addition to being the head cheerleader for her school, she is involved in several extracurricular and student life activities. Though she rarely has any, she likes to spend free time at the beach or relaxing in her dorm with her friends Audrey and Nikki. Tiffany does not get along with her mother Jessie and makes great strides to stay away from her mother and her lifestyle." - Original Backstory Relationships Jessie Ever since she was young, Jessie has always been the one to look after Tiffany. However, 20 years later, Jessie and Tiffany are very distant from each other due to Jessie changing her lifestyle. Tiffany sometimes talks about staying away from her mother and her lifestyle to the player. From then onwards, Jessie and Tiffany no longer have a strong bond or a mother-daughter relationship with each other. Nikki Despite their opposing personalities, Nikki and Tiffany are fairly decent friends, and attend the same school together. Deep down, however, Tiffany thinks that Nikki is a weird girl, but bears no negativity towards Nikki for this. Not much else is known about their relationship due to their lack of any interaction on-screen. Audrey Although they're never shown on-screen together, Tiffany and Audrey are close friends from school, and Tiffany mentions her several times during the game. A few things she mentioned are that Audrey has offered Tiffany drugs before, but Tiffany hated it and never tried it again. Another example is when the player gives Tiffany a gift, Tiffany occasionally states that Audrey is going to be jealous of her. In addition, Tiffany sends a picture to the player of a panty shot of herself, the text states that her "bestie" took that picture in class when she wasn't paying attention, implying that Audrey was the culprit. Aiko Tiffany is a student of Aiko's and is very polite to her, referring to her as "Ms. Yumi" despite the fact that Aiko told Tiffany that she is allowed to call her by her first name. Aiko thinks Tiffany is kind of annoying, but Tiffany seems to like Aiko a lot. Tiffany loves hearing her lessons in class and checks up on her grades and scores on accession. Kyanna Tiffany and Kyanna get along with each other very well. Due to her motherly characteristics, Tiffany really loves Kyanna's son and will babysit him whenever Kyanna is busy. During one of their friendly chats, the player runs into them playfully arguing at the gym whether Kyanna should pay Tiffany or not, Kyanna insists on paying Tiffany and Tiffany insists that she did it out of kindness, not for the money. Trivia * Tiffany makes a very brief cameo in "HunieCam Studio" as a memory photo. * Also, Tiffany (so far) is the only human character not to return in HunieCam Studio. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop